


Inside

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O professor pede um trabalho inusitado.Stiles ama a oportunidade de sair da rotina. Além disso, pode ser a chance de colocar para fora sentimentos que tem machucado seu coração, mas confessar-se nunca foi seu ponto forte.E sua melhor arma é o senso de humor.(Sterek)





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> O desafio desta semana a imagem abaixo, de autoria do artista norte-americano Armand Baltazar, intitulada "Death of the King".
> 
> http://www.armandbaltazar.com/images/store/death-of-the-king.htm
> 
> ATENÇÃO: mistura fatos da terceira temporada com a primeira. Não respeita nenhuma linha de tempo. Mas acho que dá pra compreender a mensagem xD

Stiles estava empolgado. Não. A frase não é correta. Stiles estava muito empolgado. Ele estava super, hiper, mega empolgado. Mesmo. Sem nenhum uso inapropriado de figuras de linguagem.

Realmente... empolgado!

A aula seria muito diferente. A tarefa da classe era apresentar obras de artes, qualquer tipo de expressão artística e apresentar sua concepção pessoal sobre ela, abrindo espaço para uma discussão com os outros alunos.

E eles iam começar naquele exato momento!

— McCall, faça as honras. — o professor decretou antes de ir se posicionar no canto da sala e liberar espaço para que seus estudantes pudessem apresentar o que tinham trazido.

Scott suspirou. Odiava ser o primeiro a fazer algo, mas não era de hesitar diante de nada. Então foi até o notebook da escola e conectou o pendrive para exibir uma imagem que baixara da Internet.

A foto da Mona Lisa refletiu no telão que cobria o quadro negro.

— Eu escolhi trazer “Mona Lisa” do Leonardo da Vinci. Todo mundo já ouviu falar do cara, espero — fez a piadinha e olhou para a sala. Ninguém riu, por isso limpou a garganta e continuou a explicação: — Esse quadro também é conhecido como “A Gioconda” ou “Mona Lisa Del Giocondo”. Da Vinci pintou no começo do século XVI e é um dos quadros mais famosos do mundo. Essa pintura causou... acho que causa até hoje... um absurdo de questionamento. Tem esse lance da sobrancelha dela e talz. Esse olhar enigmático aqui, tão vendo? E o sorriso também, olha lá.

— Por que escolheu essa obra, senhor McCall? — o professor interrompeu a explicação de Scott. Ele podia ser, secretamente, um True Alpha, e um lobisomem muito poderoso; contudo, seus dotes de aluno eram questionáveis. No mínimo!

— Porque a Mona Lisa é uma Musa inspiradora! E eu sei exatamente como é ter uma dessas na vida! — falou todo meloso e lançou um olhar todo significativo na direção da Allison.

A turma toda vaiou, com exceção da namorada do Alpha e de Stiles, que riu divertido. Ele quase podia ver os coraçõezinhos dispararem dos olhos do melhor amigo e flutuarem erráticos pela sala até chegarem na garota Argent.

— Excelente senhor McCall. É um motivo tão valido quanto qualquer outro. Alguém tem alguma colocação para fazer? Não? Então pode sentar-se — rabiscou algo na prancheta — Senhorita Martin, nos dê a hora, sim?

Lydia levantou-se, em todo seu esplendor de beleza ruiva e caminhou com a graça de uma princesa até a mesa do professor, onde imitou os gestos de Scott e tratou de conectar o pendrive.

— Mandou bem, cara! — Stiles cumprimentou o amigo com um gesto de mão, tão logo Scott voltou para o lugar. Já sabia que seria aquele quadro que Scott levaria, não foi surpreendido.

— Valeu!!

Uma música suave interrompeu o breve diálogo e fez toda a sala cair em um silêncio surpreso que fez Lydia parecer satisfeita na medida certa. Cerca de três minutos depois a canção se encerrou, mas deixou na sala uma sensação agradável de bem estar que perdurou mais alguns segundos.

— Excelente escolha, senhorita Martin. — o professor elogiou.

A garota lhe lançou um olhar cheio de si.

— Sei disso. Músicas são obras de arte em uma concepção diferente das pinturas. Nossa memória visual é despertada... — ela calou-se abruptamente olhando para Jackson, seu namorado. Lydia ainda se fingia de burra na frente de todos e quase estragara o disfarce! Não podia deixar ninguém saber que por trás de seu lindo rostinho existia um cérebro de QI acima da média. Por isso tratou de cortar a explicação — Na verdade minha mãe mandou trazer essa música. Eu ia trazer Little Mix...

Todo mundo se entreolhou. Aquela era a Lydia que eles conheciam!

O professor pareceu desapontado, mas não retrucou. A fama de patricinha de Lydia Martin cobria qualquer lacuna.

— Obrigado, senhorita Martin. Alguém quer fazer alguma observação?

— “Fairytale”, oitava faixa do primeiro álbum da Enya, lançado em 1987! — Stiles disse empolgado, ganhando olhares dos colegas, o que deixou-lhe sem jeito — É que tem um lance com a Arwen e o Aragorn... deixa pra lá!

O lado nerd do garoto sempre falava mais alto.

— Já que o senhor está tão envolvido com a tarefa, senhor Stiles, podia vir à frente e apresentar o seu trabalho? — voltou-se para Lydia e dispensou-a — obrigado, senhorita. Pode voltar ao seu lugar.

— Claro, professor! — Stilinski ficou de pé em um salto e quase derrubou a cadeira, em um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo.

— Boa sorte, cara! — Scott desejou em um sussurro e ganhou um gesto de polegar, o universal “joia”.

Com experiência Stiles conectou o pendrive e depois de breves cliques uma imagem foi exibida no telão. Era a imagem de uma obra que ninguém esperava ver trazida por Stiles, ninguém além de Scott, claro.

 

— Essa pintura se chama “Death of The King” e foi criada por Armand Baltazar. — ele lançou um longo olhar para o desenho — Eu escolhi trazê-la porque...

Porque era o resumo da sua vida. Aquele quadro trazia uma concepção diferente, uma fera colocava-se em posição de submissão a uma humana, mas um monstro ferido, maltratado e visivelmente hesitante de aceitar a ajuda que a garota pode estar disposta a oferecer.

Tal obra era como uma peça da sua vida, trocando-se apenas os atores que a desempenhavam.

Com muito custo descobrira e aceitara o que sentia por Derek Hale, um lobisomem, antigo Alpha do Pack que seu melhor amigo comandava agora. Um homem que chegara ferido a Beacon Hills para investigar as tragédias que se abateram sobre a própria família. Dor e mágoa pensavam em seus ombros e o passado era uma cicatriz que sangrava a cada dia, longe de se curar. Ainda que Stiles tentasse se aproximar e ajuda-lo, disposto a assumir aquele sentimento que tirava seu sono e o oprimia, muito mais forte do que simples paixão adolescente.

Stiles nunca sentira algo assim por outra pessoa.

Mas cada vez que tentava alcançar Derek, ele se afastava. Ele se via como um monstro, em todos os sentidos, incapaz de aceitar qualquer coisa que Stiles quisesse lhe dar. Com receio e com medo de aceitar tão pueril oferenda.

E cada negativa destruía um pouco mais de Stiles.

— Senhor Stilinski? — a voz preocupada do professor despertou-o de seu devaneio. Envergonhado, deu-se conta de que viajara por quase um minuto inteiro, e não apenas o professor, mas todos na sala olhavam pra ele com curiosidade e diversão. Somente Scott tinha compaixão em sua mirada, por saber de tudo o que o melhor amigo sentia.

As palavras sumiram da mente de Stiles e, no desespero para proteger-se um pouco, lançou mão da sua melhor defesa: o senso de humor.

— Eu escolhi essa porque o Morcegão parece o Batman... e o Batman é o cara!!

A sala vaiou a explicação. Jackson chegou a gritar “idiota” do fundo da sala.

— Suas piadas são uma obra de arte, senhor Stilinski, que funcionam ao contrário. Pode se sentar.

Ainda debaixo de algumas risadas Stiles desconectou o pendrive e foi sentar-se.

— Cara... — Scott virou-se para o amigo, mas um balançar de cabeça o impediu de continuar. Stiles sentou-se no lugar e ficou quieto, curtindo um pouco a inundação de tristes sentimentos que o acometeu.

Sua vida podia ser a representação na realidade de “Death of The King”, contudo tinha esperanças de um dia mudar isso. Quando Derek permitisse que o muro ao redor do coração caíssem e, assim, desse uma chance para Stiles alcançá-lo.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem sentiu curiosidade:
> 
> Enya: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54XztbNJ87g


End file.
